Ancestors (Puzzle Piece)
Plot Zander is walking on a rocky terrain path towards the monk, taking in his surroundings. The sky seems to be pink and the islands of land are seemingly floating in place. He was thinking he must be dreaming pretty hard to have such vivid images in his mind. Monk: “We meet again, my son. It has been quite a while since our last encounter. I trust you thought of this event coming?” Zander: “I'm sorry, what? Is this a dream? It is, isn’t it?” Monk: “In a sense, yes. You are using what is known as an astral projection to be here physically, with the help of myself. Trust me, this will all make sense with time.” Zander: “Well, the least you can do is start filling me in if these meetings of ours are going to be a recurring thing.” Monk: “Ah, yes. First and foremost, you come from a very powerful family of magic users that hail from the realm well known as the ‘Ledgerdomain’. This realm allows your family and yourself to tap into it and use magic.” Zander: “Really? And how do you know all of this? Wait, is this one of those ‘you are my real mother’ situations?” Monk: “ I am your ancestor from many branches up. My name is Madam Salem.” _OTS_001_STARTS_ Salem: “I am a sage. It is my sworn duty to protect this land from an evil force of magic. The reason you have been called upon is because you are coming of age. Soon, you will be able to help us contain the evil.” Zander: “I still don’t follow. You mean to tell me my parents know about this as well?” Salem: “No, they do not. You hold a spark that is skipped over your parents and so you were chosen over them.” Zander: “So, I have supernatural abilities that have the potential to stop and evil force?” Salem: “We have stopped the force for now. But, a legend has told of his escape and we will need all the help for when that day comes.” Zander:”Where do we start?” -Scene Change- They arrived at a temple carved into the cliffside. When they walked in, Zander saw a grand entrance with some incense burning. Zander: “What is this place?” Salem: “This is the Temple of Bezel. It is where he lies in slumbered prison. I reside here as the constant guard on duty. Here is also where we shall meet up and train you.” Zander: “So, Bezel is trapped here and you are going to train me to protect the temple from him escaping? Okay, sounds simple enough I guess.” Salem: “So it is settled that you will be trained? Good. Now you must get something from your attic.” Zander: “What? What’s in my attic?” Salem: “Up in the attic is a chest that belong to your grandfather. In it will be attire that will be better suited for you to train in. Now until next time, this is farewell.” Zander starts to wake up and the realm fades to black as he opens his eyes to his bedroom. He looks over to the clock to read 3:53 to early to get up for school, yet Zander is wide awake. He is unable to fall back asleep as his mind was racing from the visions he has been having. They seemed so vivid and made some sense to him. He felt around for his necklace and holds it in his palm. It had come from his grandfather when he was born. He was told his grandfather had given it to him as a family heirloom. He wasn’t sure what it was supposed to be as he never got the chance to ask his grandfather before his passing. Zander gets up and walks over to his desk sitting down. He takes out some paper and a pencil as he turns his desk lamp on. He starts writing all the visions he has been having to keep track of them all. Zander: “So this Bezel guy will break out and I was chosen to help. Maybe it’s one of those I am the chosen one cliche. That would be cool, but extremely nerve racking.” Zander spends the next two hours just thinking to himself and when he hears his parents leave for the day he gets up and ready for the day. -Scene Change- Zander walks into school meeting up with his friends. He goes over to them as they greet him. Cole: “There you are Zander.” Zander: “Yeah, sorry. I woke up late today.” Zander wonders if he should tell his friends of the strange visions or whatever they were. He decided now wasn’t the time until he knew for sure these were a real thing. The day drags on in the usual snail’s pace. When the last bell finally rings he meets back up with his friends. Zander: “Hey guys, I gotta go today. Got some other stuff I have to take care of.” Jade: “Okay. See you later Zander. Hope you get whatever it is done.” -Scene Change- Zander walks into his house dropping his bag at the door. He checks to see that neither one of his parents were home. He makes his way upstairs to the attic stairs. He opens the door and goes up the stairs. In the attic, Zander looks around and moves some boxes around. After about 15 minutes, Zander finds the chest. He tries to open it, but it is locked. He notices the keyhole is the same shape as his necklace. He takes it off and puts it in the keyhole. It unlocks the chest and Zander opens it. Inside the chest, he finds robes and a headband with the same shape as his necklace. There was also a belt that was huge. He took the items from the chest and walks back to his room. In his room, he tries on the robes and looks in the mirror. He sees himself in the mirror and sees a white shirt similar to his regular one is now in a belt that covers his stomach and a black sleeveless robe, along with arm braces and black pants. Zander: “Now what? Do I just wait for tonight?” Zander sits on his bed waiting and thinking. He changes out of the robes and stores them in his closet. -Scene Change- Zander lays in bed slowly drifting off to sleep. He finally closes his eyes and appears in Ledgerdomain wearing the robes. Zander looks down and sees what he is wearing. Zander: “Woah. That’s weird.” He begins to walk towards the cliffside temple. When he enters he sees Madam Salem waiting for him. Salem: “So you were able to get the chest from the attic.” Zander: “Well, yeah. Should we get started?” Salem: “Patience my dear boy.” -Scene Change- A dark figure was standing in a field with their hands glowing yellow. He has a stone and chalk in his hands. He seems to be writing something on the stone. He mutters something and the stone starts to spark, but it dies out. ???: “No. I will get in, even if it kills me.” His glow turns a darker yellow as he holds his stomach walking away from the field. -Scene Change- Zander and Madam Salem are standing in the temple’s entrance. Salem: “Concentrate and focus.This is a simple projectile of mana that does not require any spell just a collection of mana to expel.” Zander takes a deep breath and focuses on the target. His hands give off a faint glow of purple. He throws it, but it only gives off a small little disc. Salem looks unhappy and makes him try again. This goes on repeat for a little while. Salem: “Let’s try something else. You seem to be having a little trouble with this one.” Zander: “Well, it's just that I am new to this, so I can’t just pick it up and get it. That’s not how I am.” Salem: “Either way we shall move on to a platform collection of mana for travel purposes.” Salem demonstrates the platform of mana and travels into the air to have Zander observe. Zander tries to follow, but fails. This makes Salem grow a frustrated look on her face. Salem: “I guess we will call it a night and try again tomorrow night. Try to stay focused tomorrow.” Salem walks off and this causes Zander to get mad and lose his focus on staying in Ledgerdomain. He awakens in his bed and sighs. -Scene Change- The figure from before is back in the field with the same rock and chalk. He writes down new symbols on the rock and enchants it. A gateway opens and allows him to enter. A pink sky can be seen on the other side of the portal. ???: “Finally after all these years, I will be the one to do it. No one, but me has ever gotten this far.” The portal closes as he enters the dimension. When it closes laughter is heard from him until it seals shut. -Scene Change- Zander is at his locker thinking about tonight’s practice session. He wonders if he will ever be able to do the simple spells that Madam Salem showed him. He shuts his locker and walks off to meet up with his friends. He sees them at Dalton’s locker and walks over to them. They are having a conversation about some project that they were assigned. Dalton: “This blows. A group project that we can’t even choose our own partners.” Zander: “Hey guys, still stressing over the project?” Dalton: “Well yeah, we can’t all get paired up with someone who actually pulls their weight.” Zander: “Fair enough, I suppose.” Cole: “Where have you been Zander? You have been really out of it lately. Like distracted.” Zander knew that he couldn’t hide from Cole for long. They had been friends for a long time and both knew when the other was upset with something. He decided that knew would be the time to tell everyone about his heritage. Zander: “Well, I will tell you guys, but now isn’t the time or place for it. Let’s meet up at the usual place okay?” Everyone turns to Zander as they were not expecting it to be something serious. They nod to Zander and they part ways for the school day. -Scene Change- They gang meet up at the park bench as they all take their seat. They look to Zander ready to hear his story. Zander: “This is going to sound fake, but it isn’t. It’s like Dalton level of seriousness.” Dalton: “Wait, did you also find a watch?” Cole: “No you idiot. If he did he would be wearing it.” Dalton: “Oh, right. Sorry.” Zander: “So I have been having visions lately and there is a reason for them. I come from a family of interdimensional beings from a place called ‘Ledgerdomain’. I have visited this place a couple of times and meet an ancestor of mine called Madam Salem who is trying to teach me basic magic, but I can’t seem to get it right. The reason she is teaching me is so I can help stop a powerful evil coming,” Zander looks to be stressed out still trying to process all of what he has been told and repeated to his friends. He didn’t think he could be the one to help and it bothered him. The gang look at Zander processing what he has told them. They all understood that what was told wasn’t a lie by how distraught Zander is. Jade: “Maybe it isn’t that you can’t perform the spells, but more of a mental block. All the stress you are having is causing you to not be able to focus. Don’t try to say you aren’t stressed either, we can all see it on your face.” Zander thought about it and decided that Jade was probably right. He was a smart kid, he would eventually figure it out. Zander: “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Jade.” Zander smiles hopefully at the gang and lets out a sigh of relief. The sun starts to set as the gang part ways for the night. -Scene Change- Zander is in his bed slowly falling asleep and preparing himself for training. He rests his mind as he fades into a slumber. He arrives in Ledgerdomain and meets up with Madam Salem. They are about to start training when someone breaks into the temple. ???: “Madam Salem, your reign as guardian as come to an end. Surrender now or feel my wrath.” Zander and Madam Salem are running from the intruder as Madam Salem makes the way to a vault. Zander: “Who is that guy and why does he want to take the temple?” Salem: “I don’t know who he is exactly, but he is from a family that wants to free the evil thinking the evil is the salvation to the world. I plan to take him out now before he gets to the tomb.” Zander: “What do you want me to do?” Salem: “Stay put, you do not have any combat skills to use, so you will be a hinder in stopping him.” Zander: “You chose me to help protect the temple. I can’t do that if you don’t let me.” Salem: “Stay put. That is how you are helping.” Salem walks out leaving Zander in the room. Zander doesn’t want Salem risking her life without him and walks out following her. When he turns the corner he sees Salem battling the guy and losing badly. Salem falls to the floor and is about to lose her life when Zander rushes in. He stands between guy and Salem accidentally producing a shield. Salem: “You are finally doing it. You are using mana.” Zander: “I am!” Zander smiles, but it slowly fades when the guy breaks his shield and smacks him aside. The guy grabs Salem and opens a portal throwing her inside. He then turns his attention to Zander, ???: “Look what good that did you. Now your life will end because you interfered, mortal.” Zander: “I’m no mortal, Mr. Uh- sorry I never got your name.” ???: “My name is Micheal Morningstar, but you can call me Darkstar. Either way, my name won’t matter to you for very much longer. Your life will soon be over.” Zander: “So I guess you are like my supervillain I have to take care of.” Zander tries to throw a mana disc at him, but only manages a small one. Darkstar laughs at him. Darkstar: “Maybe if you actually had magic in you, then you would be a threat. Did Salem just pick you off the street?” Zander: “No, I am her descendant. The one from the legend.” Darkstar: “You mean that fake crap she told you? Face it, it was all a lie. If you were really the one from the so called legend, then you would actually be able to use your powers. You are a joke.” Darkstar throws dark yellow discs at Zander who ducks out of the way. Zander runs trying to wake himself up to escape. Darkstar: “No point in running kid. I will find you no matter where you go.” Zander trips and Darkstar catches up with him. As Darkstar takes aim, Zander finally returns to the real world. Darkstar: “This is not the end kid. We will meet again.” Zander awakens in his bed sweating. He looks around the room and when he realizes he is safe he calms down a bit. Zander: “Did that really just happen? I am going to need some help.” Zander takes out his phone and asks the gang to meet him at the park. It was late, but eventually they all agreed. -Scene Change- The gang meet back up at the park bench and Zander tells them what happened. They are all shocked. Dalton: “Is there anything that we can do?” Zander: “I’m not sure. Only I can get into Ledgerdomain.” Jade: “There must be a way that we can get all of us in.” Zander: “Not that I know of. I mean I could check the attic for stuff.” Lewis: “Sounds like a plan.” -Scene Change- Zander’s parents leave for work the following morning and Zander lets his friends inside. They make their way up to the attic and begin looking for anything that might be of use. Jade manages to find another chest that Zander unlocks and inside they find chalk and a stone with a piece of paper with instructions. Zander: “We can use this to get in if we use it in a field. It seems my Grandfather left me a little starter kit.” Lewis: “So where is the field?” Zander: “Seems to be a bit away, but nothing we can’t bike to. Come on let’s go.” Zander leads them outside as they all bike down the street. Zander leads the way to a wheat field and stops. Zander: “This is the place.” Zander takes out the stone and chalk and draws one of the symbols on it. Cole: “Do you even know what you are doing?” Zander: “Not exactly, but every try is a step closer to success.” Zander tries another symbol and then another. On the fourth symbol, a portal opens for the gang. Zander: “Before we go in, be prepared for anything. I have no clue what Darkstar is capable of.” The gang enter the portal and arrive in Ledgerdomain. The gang is in all at the pink sky that is slowly turning yellow. They walk to the temple and find Darkstar. Zander walks in to distract him. Zander: “It seems I am the one that found you, Mikey.” Darkstar: “It seems that you have a death wish.” Zander: “Maybe. Or maybe I know what I am doing.” Darkstar: “Oh I highly doubt that.” Darkstar fires a beam at Zander when a purple figure jumps in front of him. The figure absorbs the beam and has a rainbow charge. Zander looks at him and sees the watch on the chest. Chromastone: “And I doubt that you were expecting this, Mikey.” Darkstar: “Oh. You made friends with the rock monsters I see. I will say this is an odd one indeed.” Chromastone: “Oh, I am no rock monster. I am the dude that’s going to make you stop being an evil shit.” Chromastone then refires the beam at Darkstar who puts up a shield, but breaks from the beam hitting him in the chest. Darkstar falls and as he gets up he pulls out a necklace and puts it on. Darkstar: “Now you will see the real wrath of Darkstar.” Darkstar’s dark yellow glow now turns into a black glow. Chromastone fires another beam at him to which he easily blocks it. Chromastone: “Uh oh. We need a back-up plan.” Zander: “You know what I got this.” He stands to the side of Chromastone and looks to him, he nods then goes to Darkstar. Zander: “You know Mikey, that necklace makes you look like a chump.” Darkstar: “Quiet you peasant.” Darkstar throws mana at him as Zander quickly blocks with his own mana shield of a purple color. The discs bounce into Chromastone who absorbs it by throwing it back to Darkstar in beam form. Darkstar: “You think that now that you have access to mana that you can beat me? Forget it.” Darkstar starts firing rapidly as his body starts to wither away from overloading from mana. Zander sees this and looks worried. Zander: “Micheal, you have to stop. You are dying from that necklace.” Darkstar: “I will never stop. You just want the necklace for yourself.” Zander moves in using a shield to avoid Darkstar’s blasts. When he gets close enough, he grabs the necklace off of him and throws it to the ground smashing it to pieces. Darkstar’s glow fades as his face is seen to be severely messed up, but slowly healing back together. Darkstar: “You fool! You broke the key! You will pay for this” Jade comes up and smacks him. Zander: “Where is Salem?” Darkstar doesn’t answer and instead mutters to himself as he disappears in a dark cloud. Zander kicks the cloud away and sighs. Salem comes from around the corner. She looks amazed that Zander was able to free her and beat Darkstar. Salem: “How did you? What did he?” Zander looks to Salem and then to his friends. Zander: “I had some help from some good friends of mine.” _ETS_001_STARTS_ Noteworthy Events Major Events *Zander learns of his magicial powers *Darkstar attacks Ledgerdomain trying to free The Evil, but fails. Minor Events * Madam Salem makes her debut * Darkstar makes his debut * Chromastone makes his debut Characters *Zander *Dalton *Jade *Lewis *Cole *Madam Salem *Bezel Villains *Darkstar Aliens Used *Chromastone Allusions * Zander makes a slight Star Wars reference when he asks if Madam Salem is his mother * Zander calls out the being a chosen one cliche Trivia *As of November 8th 2019, this is the creator's favorite episode Category:Episodes